Glimmer
Glimmer is an original fictional character who first appeared in New Mutants: Last Class.Last Class #11: The Xavier Cup part 3 Character History Background Ahn Myung Sun never knew her biological parents. Discarded as an infant due to her unusual appearance, she was eventually located and adopted by the X-Men, and given a home at the Xavier Institute. When she was old enough she joined the school's Lower Class alongside fellow young mutants such as Vivian Meeks and Kiona Kinney. Her shiny, scaly skin and lack of hair won her a lot of attention - too much attention, as far as she was concerned, and too often of the teasing sort. Her Korean name was also hard for her classmates to pronounce, and while other kids her age were learning to master their mutant powers, Myung Sun seemed to have nothing to show for her mutation beyond her looks. Thankfully, she made the right sort of friends. Kiona Kinney in particular was the type who simply wouldn't tolerate teasing and bullying, and was quick to stand up to anyone who might pick on Myung Sun for being different. And it was Vivian Meeks who gave her the nickname "Sunny", which their classmates could more easily remember and pronounce. With time, Sunny grew more and more self-confident and comfortable in her own skin, and in return her classmates learned to respect and admire her. She came to love and even flaunt her eye-catching looks, and became something of a social butterly. Even her lack of a mutant ability had its upsides: no chance of accidentally hurting someone with your power, no setting her room on fire or blowing up the cafeteria by mistake, no pressure to one day become an X-Man or some other kind of super hero - and best of all, while the other kids were in training, Sunny was free to use that time to watch TV, read her fashion magazines, or just catch up on a little sleep. Sunny truly came to believe that every cloud has its silver linings, if only you knew where to look. New Mutants: Last Class Sunny was one of many mutants to lose their mutation following the events of M-Day, though her physical features remained; infact, the loss of Sunny's X-Gene was so subtle that it had to be confirmed via Cerebra. Sunny considered herself lucky to have kept the face she had always known in the mirror, and quickly came to terms with the fact that technically she was no longer a true mutant. Because of her status as a "Rem", Sunny was allowed to remain at the Xavier Institute and continued her studies in the now considerably shrunken Lower Class. Her friends Kiona and Vivian had retained their mutant powers, and the trio only seemed to grow even closer with each passing year. Conveniently, they were just learning to appreciate boys by the time new mutants began appearing around the world, and the sudden influx of new students was a welcome distraction. She and her friends developed quite the collective crush on Nathan Jacobe in particular, though nothing ever came of it. Timeskip and the Last Stand At only 9 years of age, Sunny was among the group of students sent into hiding in Wakanda during the events that would come to be known as The Last Stand of the X-Men. Even after the passage of the Superhuman Registration Act, as a depowered mutant Sunny could legally have returned to the United States, but with anti-mutant sentiment at an all-time high, her status as a "Rem" made that a foolish prospect. Instead she chose to remain in exile in Wakanda under Anole's leadership. As a founding member of Unity she was awarded the codename "Glimmer". Still united with her two best friends, Sunny learned to love life in Wakanda, and over the years blossomed into a stunning young woman. Her positive outlook and love of life helped keep spirits up among the team; optimism and joy proved to be valuable commodities in the years following the Last Stand. Powers and Abilities Sunny is a "Rem", a depowered human mutant, formerly an Epislon-level mutant. Even before being depowered she possessed no true supernatural power or ability aside from her stunning physical appearance. Sunny's skin is made up of soft, supple scales that shine with an iridescent glimmer from head to toe. Her irises are golden in colour, complete with a polished metallic glint. She has no hair, save for long black eyelashes. It is unknown whether her greater-than-average height or her uncommonly slender, yet curvacious figure is a result of her mutation or not, but it is a running joke among her friends that her super power is "being pretty". Sunny has had basic instruction in self defense. References Theme Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Epsilon-level Mutants Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Rems Category:Koreans Category:Xavier Institute Category:Unity